The present invention relates to cartons and more particularly to a tapered carton having overlapping bottom panels.
Solid air freshers are sometimes sold in sealed outer cartons or containers having one or more openings in the container wall for allowing room air to circulate over the face of the solid material. The openings are covered with a panel of release paper or the like until a consumer is ready to use the air freshener. The release paper is then peeled from the face of the container to allow room air to begin circulating through the openings.
Molded plastic containers consisting of a molded shell and a separate, molded front piece have been employed to hold solid air freshener material. While known molded plastic containers have an aesthetically pleasing appearance, the costs of making and using such containers are higher than might be desired. The shell and front piece must be molded in separate operations and stored in unassembled form until the solid air freshener material is loaded into place. The front piece must then be glued or otherwise secured to the shell to provide a closed container.
The extra time required for the separate manufacturing operations and for the assembly operations can be translated into terms of increased manufacturing costs. The fact that the molded shells and front pieces must be stored in their molded form until they are to be used may create storage problems for the manufacturer.